Lonely Souls
by DannyEmberPhan
Summary: On his way home from school, Danny stumbles on someone he never would have expected, and from there things start to get weird for our ghostly hero. DxE DannyXEmber
1. The Lonliest Soul

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, it's all owned by Nickelodeon!_**

 ** _Lonely Souls_**

"Longest. Day of school. Ever," Danny sighed as he began his usual walk home from school and back to Fenton Works. It was unusually freezing cold for early November and he had, thankfully, decided to add a hoodie to his usual wardrobe for the day. Sam and Tucker had to stay behind at school to make up a quiz for Mr. Lancer, so Danny had some free time to walk around Amity by himself.

While he loves Sam and Tuck, he had to admit, the time he has to walk around and clear his mind is always the best for him.

School today was exponentially more of a hellscape than normal for him. Dash decided to rag on him, not once, not twice, but three separate times throughout the day and it seemed like wherever he went, Dash wasn't far behind.

Then, on top of that, they announced the annual Winter Ball was coming up. For about anyone else in school, this wasn't a bad revelation but for Danny, this was horrible news.

He already knew no girls from school would want to go with him and he wasn't sure about asking Sam.

' _What if I ask her, she turns me down, and our friendship is ruined?'_ Danny thought quickly. ' _Or, what if I ask, and we go, and she has a horrible time.'_

Danny's worst enemy, even with all the ghosts he fights on a daily basis, always seemed to be his own mind. He tends to always overthink everything to the point that he gets himself in a mini depression about whatever it is.

As he came up to the corner, he decided to turn instead of going straight on to his home. He wasn't completely done clearing his mind and the scenery looked nice during this time of year.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash in the alleyway that he just happened to be passing by.

Before running in irrationally, he waited a moment to scope out the situation. He didn't hear another crashing noise, but he did start to hear sniffling and faint sobs.

He started to creep down the alley slowly so that he wouldn't alarm whatever was making noise. The sobbing grew louder as he neared and it sounded like whatever it was, was crying their eyes out.

A faint blue glow caught his eye and he was starting to worry.

Finally he decided to turn invisible and approach the cause of the noises.

A blue haired teenage girl was sitting all alone propped up against the wall crying, with her face buried into her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail, but it seemed very low and not full of life. Her clothing was unusually plain looking, not what Danny was used to seeing.

He immediately recognized the girl as Ember McLain, one of his biggest enemies.

 _'I wonder what she's crying about?'_ he wondered. Normally he wouldn't care about what his enemy's problems were, but he couldn't help but feel bad for her. He of all people knew what it meant to be all alone like this.

Thinking quickly, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a notebook and pencil and began to scribble away.

Ripping out the paper, he crumpled it up and tossed it at Ember, hitting her right on the arm. In hindsight, this probably wasn't the best way to approach someone who is sad and alone, throwing things and all, but he couldn't think of any other way.

Ember's head shot up reluctantly and she looked around for her attacker. The piece of paper was lying just a few inches from her feet and she slowly picked it up.

' _Wow, throw paper at a girl crying, how nice,'_ Ember thought in between sobs.

She uncrumpled the paper and read the message left for her.

' ** _Why are you crying_** _?' was written in large lettering, but surprisingly, the writing was still very neat and legible._

Danny watched as she saw his words and wondered how she would react. She stayed silent at first, still sniffling every couple of seconds, but after maybe a minute she spoke up.

"What, I'm supposed to just talk out loud to no one?" she yelled.

' _God do I look crazy.'_

Another piece of paper flew in from the other direction of the alleyway and landed right in her hand. Danny decided to keep running back and forth from side to side, that way she couldn't anticipate where he was and try to beat him for seeing her like this.

' _Damn, perfect pass. Maybe I should try sports,'_ Danny noted as he watched her open the new note.

This note read, ' _ **Yes, I'm here to help you**.'_

Ember sat in silence. Was she really about to just spill her feelings to some random person throwing paper at her who she can't even see face to face?

"Fine, random person, since you *sniff* won't let me be...I caught my boyfriend *sniff* with another *sniff* girl," she managed to say before bursting into tears once again.

Danny felt something inside of him fall deep into his stomach, he couldn't explain it, but it felt like a part of his heart shriveled up and broke off. He couldn't place why, but in this moment, he felt so very sorry for Ember.

He began to write a more heartfelt note this time and after a couple of minutes, he passed it on the Ember.

She looked up again, this time with her makeup smudged to hell, and picked up the note. This time, half the page was filled in the neat and orderly handwriting.

She began to read to herself, ' _I know that you feel alone right now, and like you'll never be able to be happy again, but trust me, things always get better. Maybe this will open the pathway to something good in your life_

She finished reading and looked somewhat skeptical.

"How do you know things will *sniff* get better? My whole life I've been alone," she whispered pathetically.

Danny felt his sympathy for Ember grow even more inside of him. For the first time in his life, he finally saw the other side of one of his enemies. Gone was the image of the badass rockstar who only cares about herself, and now replacing that was a teenage girl who wants nothing but someone in her life to care about her.

He quickly jotted down one last note and passed it on to her again.

' _ **Because, even though I can't physically show myself right now, I'm here for you and you can text me at this number if you ever need someone to talk to. I know what it's like to be alone, no one should have to experience that feeling** ,'_ Danny wrote, while leaving his phone number at the bottom. He figured there was no way she could find out it was his number so he felt safe in giving it out.

He watched as Ember read along and as she finished, she reached down into her pocket to get her phone.

'Wow, I can't believe that worked,' Danny thought incredulously. Then it hit him.

'Wait did I just give Ember Freaking McLain, my phone number, one of my biggest enemies?'

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket immediately and he quickly pulled it out to read what Ember had to say.

'Listen, this is really nice of you and all, but can't I at least know who you are?' she texted him.

As much as he wanted to tell her, he knew that if he did she would try to kill him right on the spot for hearing all of her emotions.

'I can't, really, I wish I could, but I really gotta head home right now but I can keep texting you for awhile if you want,' he responded. He began putting everything back in his backpack when suddenly Ember got up and started walking towards Danny's direction while still typing on her own phone.

He began fumbling with his notebooks and accidentally dropped it, which meant it turned visible to anyone once again.

"Huh, what's this?" Ember wondered as she bent down to pick it up. "I mean, I'd assume this belongs to whoever was talking to me..."

"I'll just have to take it and maybe find something out about my mystery therapist here," Ember said aloud, somewhat teasingly to whomever was still there listening.

Before Danny could even attempt to grab it back, Ember dissapeared in a whirlwind of flames, teleporting away from the alleyway.

Danny sighed.

"What has my life become?" he asked no one.

He began to finish his walk home. By now, his parents, if they weren't busy neglecting him because of ghost stuff, were probably worried...or at least Jazz could be. As much as he hated how little attention his parents paid him lately, he would rather that than how protective his older sister Jazz was of him. She's so annoying, and always up in his business.

He decided instead to head over to Tucker's place and talk to him about what just happened. He figured he could deal with the consequences of being home late later.

Danny reached Tuck's place in about five minutes and went to knock on his front door when it swung open and Tucker was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Danny! Listen, I really can't talk right now I've gotta go run some errands. Did you wanna hang out or something?" he asked.

"Oh no, I just wanted to talk about some thing that just happened to me but if you're busy it's all good," Danny said with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

Danny moved out of the way so that Tucker could get out of his house and walked down the path leading to the sidewalk with him.

"We can talk tomorrow at school, okay man?" Tucker suggested.

"Yeah no problem. See ya Tuck," Danny responded.

And yet again, Danny was left alone.

' _How come I'm always the one left by myself?_ ' he asked himself. Even though he had two really good friends, he still felt really lonely a lot.

"Wait, that's it! I'll talk to Sam," he realized and pulled out his phone to text her.

After a minute or two, she responded. It just so happened that she was busy too.

"I hate my life," Danny said somewhat sarcastically. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly, a blue whisp of air crept out of Danny's mouth, which was plastered with a grin.

' _Just what I needed, misplaced aggression._ '

He ducked into an alley and transformed from Danny Fenton, to Danny Phantom.

Soaring into the air, Danny did a 360 to try and find the cause of his ghost sense going off.

"BEWARE!"

"You again? Haven't I put you back in the Ghost Zone like ten times already?" Danny asked the Box Ghost, who was throwing cardboard boxes at him.

Some of them were so flimsy, that they literally hit Danny, then fell to the ground, not even affecting Danny.

Without saying another word, he pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked The Box Ghost back inside for now the eleventh time.

This time, Danny flew right home. He burst through the front door and made a beeline for his bedroom door, ignoring the hundred questions Jazz was throwing at him about why he was home so late. He slammed his bedroom door closed and locked the door.

Plopping down on his bed, he let out a huge sigh and didn't move for at least an hour, just getting lost in his thoughts again.

 ** _Just A Short Time Ago_**

Ember appeared in her realm's living room, still clutching the notebook that her mystery therapist dropped. Her living room was fairly large for the Ghost Zone and featured various sofas and chairs, and sporting a purple and blue color scheme all over. She's called her realm home ever since...well, you know.

' _Now, let's go through this notebook,_ ' she thought as a grin donned her face.

She opened it up, starting at the very beginning. Most of what she saw didn't surprise her, there was some school work, not much mind you, but more prominent was the doodling that adorned the various lined pages. There were some doodles of ghostly looking things, comic book looking things, and the one Ember enjoyed the most, a guitar that looked an awful lot like her own. She even found where the pages had been ripped out just a awhile ago.

But overall, there was no sign of who ever's book this could have been.

' _Which means no sign of who talked to me today,_ 'Ember sighed. ' _I honestly can't tell if it was nice or just creepy._ '

After thinking for awhile, she decided to ask Kitty for some advice. Maybe she could help her out in this weird situation.

Naturally, Kitty took absolutely forever to get over to Ember's which gave her more time to get lost in her thoughts.

' _Maybe I should text whoever this is?_ ' she wondered before a loud knock was heard on her realm door.

"Alright! Alright! You don't need to knock the door down," she yelled. However, it was not Kitty, in fact, it was the person she wanted nothing less, than to never see again. Skulker was standing right on her front doorstep.

She attempted to slam the door closed on his face but he got his hand up in time to block it.

"Listen, Ember baby, I'm so sorry," he said pleadingly. For a moment, Ember almost believed him. Then it hit her.

"You're only sorry because you got caught!" Ember screamed, feeling the threat of tears in her eyes once again. "Listen, I don't want to see you ever again, and if you come to my realm one more time, I won't hesitate to end your sorry ass," she said firmly.

Skulker looked taken back. Ember was able to catch him off guard and finally slam the door shut on him.

"And stay out!"

Since it probably wouldn't be a good idea to stick around if Skulker was gonna, Ember decided to just teleport to Kitty's realm.

"AHH!" Kitty screamed as she walked into her living room to find Ember. "What are you doing here! I was coming over now."

"I asked you to come over forty-five minutes ago!" Ember countered.

Kitty knew she wasn't gonna win this argument.

"Okay fine...what's on your mind girl?" Kitty asked, sitting down opposite of her best friend.

Ember began retelling the events of her past couple hours, starting with finding Skulker with another girl, and ending with the alleyway incident.

"So, I found their notebook in the alley, but I can't figure out who it was just based off of it because there's no name and no personal info," she explained.

"Oh wait, and they gave me their number too."

Kitty's eyes shot open and Ember had a feeling she knew where her mind was going.

"Don't go where I think you're going."

"SOMEONE LIKEY," Kitty screamed gittily.

"Come on, I don't even know if it was a guy or not, chill out there."

"Ember come on, of course it's a guy, he gave you his number and thinks he can swoop you up while you're down like he's Superman or something," Kitty explained.

Ember didn't want to believe that the only reason the person helped her was because they wanted to have a shot with her but she had to admit, it did make sense.

"Listen, here's an idea, flip this on him. You text him and try to get some info about him. Then you can come back here and tell me I was right," Kitty said in abraggadocios tone.

Ember rolled her eyes and decided she had nothing to lose.

"Fine, but when I'M right, you have to help me dust my entire CD collection for the rest of the year."

"Fine. Hope you enjoy dust," Kitty joked while sticking her tongue out at her.

After a couple more minutes, Ember figured it'd be safe to go back to her realm now and teleported home.

' _Okay, let's text whoever this is,_ ' Ember decided as she began getting ready to go to bed. ' _Oh God, what do I say?_ '

After debating for literally thirty minutes, she finally decided what she would text.

'Hey.'

' _Wow I'm pathetic,_ ' Ember sighed. She fell back into her bed, covering herself and never really taking her eyes off of her phone. She stayed like this for a long while, just waiting for any sign of life from her mystery helper.

' _Just a little longer, I'm sure they'll te..._ ' was all she could say before she finally let the sleepiness overtake her.

 ** _Surprise! I'm still alive! Lmao. So that's Chapter 1! I'm really excited for you guys to read this story, and I'm not quite sure how many chapters there'll be, but I pretty much have everything planned out. Anyways, if you guys enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you think! 'Till next time!_**


	2. Awkward

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, it's all owned by Nickelodeon!_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

The sun shone brightly this morning and flooded Danny's bedroom with golden sunlight. It was still pretty early, only about 7:10.

"TEN AFTER SEVEN? CLASS STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!" Danny yelled as he sprung up from bed. He quickly got dressed and sprinted into the bathroom, ignoring whatever Jazz was yelling at him about. He brushed his teeth and quickly wetted his hair and barreled down the stairs into the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of toast, he yelled goodbye to his parents and broke into a full sprint towards Casper High.

He was only a couple blocks away when he reached into his pocket to check the time on his phone.

The only problem was, his phone wasn't there!

"Are you kidding me?! Urghh, can this day get any worse?"

"Fenturd!"

' _You just had to ask?_ '

Danny slowly turned around to find Dash standing a couple feet behind him.

"What do you want Dash, haven't you wailed on me enough this week?" Danny pleaded. "And why aren't you in school today?"

"Lancer gave me the day off to prepare for the big game tomorrow night. Now, I'm not here to wail on you. I got a question."

Danny almost burst into laughter.

"Like I'm falling for that one. Listen, I gotta get to class, and really don't need a new bruise for my collection, so I'm gonna have to politely decline thanks," he said as he turned the corner and went into another full on sprint.

He opened the front doors and immediately heard the bell ring.

' _Man the world hates me._ '

"Fenton, why are you late!"

' _Oh come on._ '

"Listen, I'm sorry Mr. Lancer, I slept through my alarm," Danny explained to his middle aged teacher. Danny never understood why he still teaches, it seemed like he hates all the kids at school that he teaches.

"Get to class," Lancer said sternly as he turned to go head to his classroom.

First class of the day was English, which meant an hour of boring.

' _I have a feeling today's gonna be a very long day._ '

Ember got up really late today. She just didn't have any motivation to get up, then she remembered.

"I wonder if he...they texted back?" she said as she reached over to check her phone.

What she found just disappointed her. No texts, not even a single notification to be found from anything.

"Oh right, I'm a loser. Wow, I almost forgot for a minute," she said dejectedly as she got up and started to prepare for the day.

"Hey wait a second, I have a new idea," she said with excitement. She promptly teleported away from her realm and reappeared inside the large clock tower inside of the Ghost Zone.

"I forgot how creepy this place is," she said, noticing how dark and dingy the place felt.

"Heyo Clockwork, a word?"

No response. She went up the stairs in the corner and still couldn't find anyone.

"Amberlyn McLain," said a booming voice which she immediately recognized to be Clockwork's.

Clockwork always creeped Ember out as well. The way he knew everything, like her full, real name, and how he would constantly age and de age in front of her eyes really rubbed her the wrong way.

"What is it that you have come to see me for?" Clockwork questioned.

"I really need...hey hold up, you're...well you're you. Shouldn't you already know?" Ember asked quizzically. She almost forgot about Clockworks ability to control and know the future.

Clockwork chuckled, "Ah yes, I was just playing what they call, a practical joke, on you my dear," he explained, "So, you want to know who your mystery person could possibly be, yes?"

She rolled her eyes at Clockworks "joke" and nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm afraid that I cannot do that. That would interfere in the rules of time. I cannot tell you of your future, or it may never become truth," he explained while transforming into his older state.

"You really can't tell me anything?" Ember pleaded.

Clockwork slowly shook his head. "The only thing I may say, is that he didn't mean to ignore your messages."

' _Wait, did he just say he??_ ' Ember thought. Before she could question him, she was teleported back to her realm, all alone.

"Hey, what gives?!" she yelled up at her ceiling.

"Clockwork, do you realize what you have just done. You have let slip apart of her future!" the lead Observant yelled.

Clockwork chuckled once again, while transforming into an infant.

"I am aware of what I have done, thank you. If I did not tell her it was a man, she would be looking for months," he explained calmly.

A second Observant piped up. "You can't know that for sure!"

Clockwork had a look of annoyance on his young face.

"How many times must I tell you all, I know every outcome of the path I have set young Amberlyn down," he boomed.

The Observants cowered and nodded their fearful agreement.

"Now leave me, I have proceedings to attend to."

"Man, what weirdo," Ember sighed. "Oh great, and this means Kitty was right," she realized. She hated when Kitty was right, because she would never hear the end of it until the next thing she was right about popped up.

"Now what do I do?"

"Ooo, I know! I can go back to Amity and cause some problems for the Phantom Dipstick. That always cheers me up!" she explaimed gleefully as she picked up her guitar, and teleported to Amity Park.

Danny was right, today was going by as slowly as possible. He happened to have the latest lunch possible this year, and was just ready for the day to finally be over.

He didn't have any time to talk to Tucker all day, and now he wasn't even in lunch, and neither was Sam.

' _That's weird,_ ' he noticed. He also noticed that ever since Lancer announced the Winter Ball, every person in school seemed to be asking one another and bragging about who they're going with, except poor old Danny.

Even Mikey, the school's resident nerd was able to find a date.

' _Looks like I'm not going,_ ' he thought sadly.

A blue mist crept out of his mouth, further souring Danny's mood.

' _Know what? Forget 'em, someone else can deal with that._ '

He sat there for about five seconds, thinking that, before he got up and went to the bathroom.

' _Stupid moral compass,_ ' he grumbled as he transformed into his alter ego.

He quickly flew up through the floors of the school, and out onto the roof.

"Dipstick! Glad you could make it," said a familiar mocking tone.

Danny froze in his tracks. ' _Oh God, I forgot, my notebook! Does she know it was me?_ ' he thought quickly. Unfortunately for him, while he was getting lost in his thoughts, Ember fired about ten blasts his way, which all him in head on, blasting him to the complete opposite side of the school roof.

"What's wrong Baby-Pop, caught you daydreaming?"

Recovering quickly, Danny shot up and charged at her, sensing various blasts of various degree her way. She managed to dodge all of them, and threw a punch at him but Danny was able to get close enough to throw her off her balance and catch her off guard.

"Wow, and I thought you were just a no hit wonder in regards to music," Danny teased.

He had to admit, this was pretty weird now, especially after helping her out literally a day ago.

Ember actually looked a little hurt by Danny's joke, which he noticed.

"Listen, I was just kidd..."he started to say before getting blasted away once again, this time by her guitar.

"Wow, you really fell for that one? That's funny. And what, you were gonna apologize?" Ember asked confused. Usually they exchange witty banter with no remorse, but he seemed to let up today.

' _Was I about to apologize?_ ' he thought to himself confused. His thoughts were interrupted by yet another blast, sending him to the very edge of the school roof.

Ember quickly closed the gap and was able to pin him down with her foot on his chest. She held her guitar as if to deal the killing blow but she stopped and started laughing. She removed her foot from Danny's chest and let him up, much to his confusion.

"Uhhh, why'd you let me go?" he asked.

"Come on, I can tell your mind wasn't in it today. Whatever you got going on up there wasn't translating well here," she laughed. "Besides, I wanna end you while you're at your best."

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, that almost was a nice thing to say."

"There's the Dipstick I know," she teased, "Now get back to class before I change my mind," she added before disappearing from sight.

A lot of thoughts were rushing through Danny's brain at the moment.

' _Well that was awkward. Except, why? It's not like we're friends. I just helped her. There's nothing more to that though...or is there..._ _Hold on their pal, no way, stop right there,' he thought spastically. There was no way he was thinking that, and he tried to shake off the thought as he traveled back into the school and to lunch._

Once he got back to lunch, the thoughts of Ember were immediately refilled with the depressing thoughts of Winter Ball being in two days, and him still not having a date.

' _Well that was certainly awkward_ , Ember thought as she slowly walked through the streets of Amity. She didn't really know why, but walking around town like this gave her a warm feeling in her heart, and she always loved the time she could have to walk around uninterrupted.

After walking for awhile, thinking about what just happened, she stumbled upon the alleyway that she was crying in, just a day before. Then a thought entered her mind.

' _Maybe if I just hang around this alley again, my mystery person will show up because they feel bad about ignoring me?_ ' she thought hopefully.

So she did. She sat down, in the same exact spot as she had twenty four hours earlier, just waiting.

The final bell rung and the hallways flooded with kids, all running for the exists, excited to get the hell out of school for the night, even though they still had Friday to go.

One student however, was in no hurry whatsoever. Danny walked slowly as he started to leave and tried to peer over the crowds of people to try to find his best friends. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find them anywhere.

Dejected, he walked out of school, and started to make his way home. Then he remembered the wrong turn he took yesterday, and decided to take it yet again. Maybe helping Ember our again would lift his spirits.

Speaking of spirits...

That's right, you guessed it! Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off, much to his chagrin. He ducked into the first alleyway he could find and transformed into his ghost half.

' _Okay, it's either Ember in the next alley, or someone else that I don't want to deal with,_ ' he thought, dreading what could be coming.

An explosion could be heard just about a block away, and a tire was bouncing down the street, on fire, coming right at Danny.

' _Great, just great!_ ' he thought as he took off in the direction that the rogue tire had come from.

What he saw didn't surprise him, but it definitely didn't put a smile on his face.

"Hey, Skulker ol' pal."

The giant metal ghost spun around to face our hero.

"Hello whelp," Skulker growled in his low voice. "I really have no time for our petty squabbles right now," he added.

As much as Danny wanted, and would LOVE to believe that, he wasn't that stupid.

"Right, and my name is Abraham Lincoln, nice to meet you," he said extending a hand in mock greeting.

Skulker rolled his eyes. "No, I'm serious. I do not have time to fight with you, I am looking for my girlfriend," he explained.

Danny had to hold his hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

"You? Have a girlfriend?" he managed to get out. Never in a million years did he expect to hear that.

"Do not laugh," Skulker threatened, "I am a man of many talents, and talents that ladies dig."

That was all he could take. He didn't know if it was the fact that Skulker had a girlfriend, or the fact that he just said chicks 'dig' his talents, but Danny was doubled over, laughing his ass off.

The only problem was, this enraged Skulker to no end.

"I will not tolerate you mocking me ghost boy!" he boomed. Skulker looked down at the PDA still attached to his wrist. "Look at that, looks like I just made room in my schedule to end you whelp!" he said as he fired off blast after blast, and rocket after rocked in Danny's direction.

Sobering up quickly, Danny masterfully ducked and weaved in and around the weaponry fired his way, and was left with not a scratch.

"Come onladies man, you're gonna have to try harder than that!" he joked while laughing yet again.

Enraged, Skulker rushed at him, trying to cut him with blades that pertruded from his wrist gauntlets. Danny managed to miss most of what Skulker was throwing at him, but a blade caught him right in the side, and he felt a searing white pain in his midsection.

"ARGHHHH!" he screamed out in pain.

"Woah, what was that?" a voice said in a nearby alleyway. What the voice found put a frown on her face, and rage in their heart.

Cracking their fingers, they decided to leave the cover of the alley.

"Payback time."

Skulker managed to get Danny on the ground as he doubled over in pain, pinning him with a blade pointed right at his chest.

"I've told you time and again, to stop involving yourself in my business whelp," Skulker said menacingly, "But this will be the last time."

Skulker raised his blade to deal a killing blow, and Danny closed his eyes, bracing for his time to become a full time resident of the Ghost Zone

But the blow never came. As Danny opened his eyes, he saw Skulker lying in what looked to be pain, about twenty feet away from where Danny lied. He felt someone grab the Fenton Thermos off of his belt. He instantly recognized his mystery hero to be Ember!

She slowly walked over to Skulker's unconscious body and sucked it into the Fenton Thermos.

She then walked back to where Danny was, and extended an arm to him to help him up, which he apprehensively accepted.

"Uhh, thanks," he said awkwardly while running the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it Baby-Pop. Like I said earlier, no one should end you when your mind isn't in it," she teased. "Now I'd go get that checked out," she said noticing the deep gash in his side.

She tossed the thermos back to Danny, and teleported away, waving at him. He couldn't tell if it was sincere or mocking.

' _Why is this what happens in my life on a daily basis?_ ' he questioned, as he made his way back home to clean out his cut and sleep until the pain went away.

Danny immediately stowed himself away in his room upon returning home. If his parents saw the gash there was no doubt they would be suspicious.

"Oh hey! My phone," he noticed as he grabbed it and picked it up to check what he missed. There were multiple texts, most from the same person. Before responding, he noticed Tucker's name in the group of notifications.

Tucker's text read, 'sorry we didn't really talk today, we can hang tomorrow saturday at the dance.'

He chose to ignore this, just to give him a taste of his own medicine. Now he moved on to Ember's messages.

' _Geez, she really wanted to talk to me. I wonder if she figured out I'm a guy and that's why?_ ' Danny wondered. ' _Well I might as well wait to respond till tomorrow. It's late anyway._ '

And with that, Danny started to prepare to play video games, then sleep...because priorities.

 ** _And so ends Chapter 2! I really hope you guys are enjoying, and looking forward to how this turns out! If you did enjoy, leave a review and tell me what you thought! 'Till next time!_**


	3. 808s & Heartbreak

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, it's all owned by Nickelodeon!_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

" _Please! Just tell me who you are!" Ember yelled at the mysterious person. She couldn't make out who they were and it killed her. "I need to know! I need to know! I need to know!"_

"I need to know!" Ember yelled as she shot upright in her bed. She peered over to the clock on her nightstand and noticed it was six in the morning.

' _Guess I'm not getting sleep tonight,_ ' she concluded as she got up. Whenever she woke up, she was usually unable to get any sleep after.

She made her way to the living room, when she noticed the mysterious notebook lying on her coffee table. Maybe there was something she missed in there? She decided to take another look through it.

' _Nope, same old same..._ ' she began to say.

' _Hey, wait a minute, what's this?._ '

On the very last page of the notebook, the entire page was filled with words. Some crammed all the way onto the margin, but still in the neat handwriting she had seen before.

She began to read what was in front of her, when she noticed something.

" _It was, it was September..."_

 **' _Why does that's sound familiar?_ _' she thought before literally smacking herself in the head. '_ _That's my song!_**

' _That means he's a fan!_ ' she exclaimed as hope filled her heart. Maybe whoever this was, was genuinely doing it out of the kindness of their heart, and not because they wanted to sleep with her or something like that.

She was kinda becoming obsessed over this whole thing.

' _I gotta head back into Amity! Maybe he'll be there,_ ' she thought excitedly as she burst out of her door and made her way to the ghost portal.

Usually she just teleported, but since it was early she figured she'd waste some time before getting there.

Creeping through the portal, she crossed over to the living world, and into the Fenton Works Lab. ' _Thankfully these idiot ghost hunters suck at their job,_ ' she laughed as she inspected the various equipment and tools all around the lab.

Over in the corner, there was a huge pile of broken or unused ghost weaponry.

' _Losers._ '

"Hey, what's this?"

Over on a desk with a computer, there was a notepad and a video game box lying open. On the paper, various codes were written down, which she presumed to be cheat codes to whatever dumb game was next to it.

She did a double take for a moment and looked at the notepad once again. Something seemed oddly familiar here.

' _No way._ '

The handwriting of the cheat codes matched that of the notebook. She would recognize it anywhere because whoever it was curved their upper case A's, rather than having it come to a point.

' _So if this is here, then that means..._ '

"Bye mom! Bye Dad!" came a voice from upstairs. Ember followed the sound up the stairs and into the kitchen. There, sitting at the table was a young teenage boy with raven black hair and ice blue eyes.

' _It was the Dipstick?! Wait, it can't be,_ ' she tried to convince herself. Then, she pulled out her phone and decided to test this once and for all. Texting the mysterious person, she waited to see what would happen.

Immediately Danny's phone buzzed on the table right next to his hand and he picked it up to check on it.

"Oh my God, I totally blew her off," he noticed as he responded to her text and started making his way for the door.

Her jaw was on the floor. Out of all the people in Amity Park, what were the odds that the one person who showed any affection and care to her was her worst enemy.

Not knowing how to react, she followed her now not so mysterious therapist out the door and on their way to school.

She noticed his ghost sense was constantly going off but he didn't really seem to care. It almost looked like he had a little pep to his step.

It was true that he had pep in his step.

"Today's finally the day Fenton. Today's the day you man up," he said to no one. He had finally decided to ask Sam to Winter Ball. After all, it was tomorrow, and he wasn't going to go alone.

"I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Then he thought about it.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he made his way up the steps and into Casper High, actually on time, impressing Mr. Lancer for maybe the first time in his life.

"Aren't you hear a little early for your standards?" Lancer asked with a grin at his own joke.

Danny kept the smile on his face.

"Yeah well, today's gonna be a good day so I figured I shouldn't start it with another lecture."

Lancer was almost touched at the backhanded compliment.

For a couple minutes, Ember just stood in the corner of the class, invisible. For whatever reason, she didn't want to leave Danny right now. Instinctively, she overshadowed a girl sitting a few rows behind him.

' _Now I can see what he's really like._ ' she thought as she eyed her target.

' _Hold on, why do I care? We're supposed to be enemies! It's not like I li..._ ' she couldn't even bare to finish that thought.

For the next forty minutes or so, Mr. Lancer went on and on about whatever and things Ember could care so much less about.

As class after class finally passed by, Ember continued to stick somewhat close to Danny at all times. She was never too far from him, and luckily, his ghost sense had stopped going off.

' _Must be because I'm overshadowing this girl,_ ' she concluded.

Now, hours had passed and it was finally lunch time. From what she saw so far, Danny just seemed like a normal teenager outside of school. He almost never raised his hand, and looked like he would rather be doing anything than sitting in school.

' _Who does that remind you of,_ ' came a little voice in the back of Ember's mind, which she chose to ignore for now.

She also noticed banners hanging everywhere in eye shot for a Winter Ball that was taking place tomorrow, which made her shutter every time she saw them.

Lunch started, and students piled into the cafeteria in hordes.

Sitting just a few tables away, she noticed that he was sitting alone for awhile.

Eventually, his two friends showed up to the table and sat down with him.

"Hey guys! Nice to finally see you. I feel like we haven't even talked for the past couple days," Danny greeted Sam and Tucker.

Sam and Tucker explained that they were just really busy, and the three friends sat and talked for the whole period.

After awhile, Tucker got up to go get a milk carton, and she noticed that Danny seemed to look really nervous, and soon after she found out why.

"So Sam...I've been meaning to ask you something..." he began.

' _Oh no, he's gonna ask the goth chick?_ ' she thought in disgust. ' _Wait, why do I care?_ '

"Do you think you'd wanna go to Winter Ball together?"

For a second, it felt like everyone in the room went silent, and unluckily for Danny, everyone was watching these events transpiring.

"Oh, Danny. I'm so sorry, I already agreed to go with Tucker."

Danny felt like a little part of his heart just chipped off and fell into the void.

Strangely enough, Ember felt something completely new towards him.

Sympathy.

' _Oh no Baby-Pop..._ '

Danny tried to bare a smile through his emotional pain, and apologized for embarrassing Sam in front of the whole school. Then he got up to leave the table because it just felt awkward.

"Hey Fenturd!" came a high loud voice which Ember recognized. It was one of the loser jocks that was in love with her at her first concert in Amity.

He approached Danny, and didn't look happy.

"Way to make a loser out of yourself!" he yelled. Then, out of nowhere, he cocked back his fist and swung, connecting right in Danny's midsection.

"That's for not helping me out the other day!"

He began to repeatedly kick and punch him on the ground.

Ember couldn't believe what she was witnessing. ' _How is everyone allowing this!_ '

She didn't know what overtook her, but she sprung up from her seat and got in between Dash and Danny, who was on the floor in pain.

"Leave him alone meathead!" she yelled. Luckily, it wasn't in her normal voice.

"Oh yeah? Or what?" he threatened. He definitely reminded her of someone else she knew.

"Or else, I'll beat you so hard you'll regret the day you were birthed into your pathetic life!"

You could hear a pin drop in that cafeteria. The silent wallflower girl just stood up to the school's resident jerk. He looked at her with fire in his eyes for a second, and finally backed off and joined his jock squad.

Ember helped Danny off the ground, and led him out of the cafeteria.

' _Woah, deja vu._ '

She supported him with his arm around her shoulder and led him to the nurse with his direction.

"Why'd you stick up for me back there?" he asked perplexed. "I don't think we've ever even talked before?"

"Because no one deserves to get beat up twice in one lunch period," she said, referencing the rejection which made Danny wince a little.

"Right, sorry. I can't even imagine having that happen."

' _Actually I can._ '

"If it helps, I would totally go with you it's just that, I'm not gonna be in town tomorrow," Ember said, surprising herself.

' _Did I kinda just admit that I'd date him?_ '

"Wow, thank you so much," he said with a small smile on his face.

As they approached the nurse's office, Danny thanked Ember for all her help.

"Before you go, I don't think I caught your name?" he asked sincerely. He knew she was in some of his classes but he's really never noticed her before.

Ember thought quickly.

' _Man do I really wanna tell him I'm me,_ ' she thought, not even wincing at what she was saying about him anymore. She finally came to a conclusion.

"Amberlyn...and you better remember it!" she said as she closed the nurse's door on him before he could say anything.

' _Woah, wait a second you don't think? Nah, why would she be here anyway,_ ' he thought as he made his way over to the nurse to get patched up. The gash on his side was reopened when the first punch landed, and he knew he was in for a long nurse visit.

"I can't believe that! Kitty yelled in excitement after Ember finished retelling the events of the day.

"So I was right!" she realized, "It was just a guy trying to get with you!"

She began dancing around her living room in excitement.

"Actually, you're kinda not. Sure, it was a guy, but I saw him ask that goth chick to their school dance today, and he's a good guy...I really don't think he'd try chasing two girls at once," she explained, which put a frown on Kitty's face.

"So what are you gonna do now that you are in loo _ooooo_ ve with Danny?" Kitty asked, putting extra emphasis on love.

Ember rolled her eyes. "I am not in love with him! I just think I might have a tiny crush on him," she asserted, whispering the last part.

"And I don't really know honestly..." then it hit her. "Wait I just got an idea..."

Suddenly, Ember got up and made her way to the door.

"I'd like to know said idea!" Kitty yelled after her, but Ember was already gone.

"She totally loves him."

 ** _That ends Chapter 3! A little bit shorter but the next couple chapters will be longer so it balances out. I hope you guys have enjoyed, and if you did, leave a review and let me know what you think! 'Till next time!_**


	4. Clueless

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, it's all owned by Nickelodeon!_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

The alarm rang out as loud as can be at around eight. And then nine. And then ten. And then eleven.

On the fourth ring, Danny finally decided to crawl out of bed. He pretty much had no motivation to live at the moment, or especially get out of bed.

Today was the day of the Winter Ball in Casper High, and he was either going alone, or not going at all.

Either way he knew he was going to be alone.

He instinctively checked his phone and noticed numerous texts from Tucker, and none from Ember which was weird.

Tucker's texts ranged from saying sorry, to suggesting to still come tonight and just hang out. He even suggested asking Valerie but then figured that'd be a bad idea.

He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to find his parents waiting for him, and his mom was holding something behind her back.

"Daniel Fenton, how could you not tell us about the dance tonight?" Maddie questioned him.

' _Oh God._ '

"I wasn't plann..." he began before being cut off by his dad.

"Danny my boy! Does the school need chaperones? I could do it! Just like last time," Jack suggested smiling.

Danny thought about the last dance he went to. He turned his date into a giant ghost dragon who tried to end him and he had to take care of it while his dad didn't even notice a thing.

"Yeah no, they're fine. But really I don't think I'm..." he tried explaining again but was cut off by Maddie as she revealed what was behind her back.

It was a slick, navy blue suit with a bow tie that was in a dry cleaners bag.

"They dropped it off just an hour or so ago!" she said beaming while handing it off to him still smiling.

"Have fun tonight!" they both said estatically as they left the room, leaving Danny dumbfounded.

' _I didn't rent a tux? I was just gonna wear my old suit,_ ' he thought perplexed.

' _Who sent this?_ ' He turned the suit around to try to find any clue but he didn't see anything.

' _Well that's just great. If I don't go now, my parents will probably get mad at me,_ ' he realized.

The dance didn't start till six, so he had some free time and decided to use it to patrol.

By the time he got to his room, he lost all motivation to go on patrol.

' _Maybe I'll just play video games instead. Sure would be a shame if a ghost interrupted the dance,_ ' he thought sarcastically as he booted up the latest version of Madden to numb his mind for a few hours.

"So why didn't you just tell me this last night?" Kitty questioned over the phone.

"I needed to sleep on it. And I didn't want you to get all weird about it while I was with you," Ember explained. She knew where Kitty would go with all of this.

"Well how could I not! My best friend is about to try and date the guy that she fights all the time! How does that work!"

Ember felt herself blush a little bit.

"I just realized that he's a really nice guy and I really need that in my life right now. Plus, I've always kinda found him cute."

Kitty squealed in excitement and Ember rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I really gotta get going so I'll fill you in after it's over."

The two said their goodbyes, and Ember hung up before Kitty could make this even weirder.

"Time for me to finally have a good life," she said as she dove into her closet and set out to find the outfit that would be the final piece of her puzzle tonight.

At around 5:30, Danny decided to get ready, donning the mysterious blue tux, and beginning his treck to the school.

He was on the first step leading up when he got cold feet.

' _What are you doing here Fenton? This isn't gonna be fun by yourself._ '

Making sure no one was looking, he turned himself invisible and flew off to the roof.

Sitting on the edge, he sat and watched various students from Casper High, and even other schools from around Amity, all pour in to the high school. Thinking about all the fun they were undoubtedly about to have just made everything worse but for some reason, he just couldn't compel himself from the edge of the building.

Then he noticed Tucker and Sam walking up. He felt some burning feeling in his stomach, and couldn't tell if it was jealousy, depression, or anger, but he could make the case that it was all three. As quickly as he saw them, they dissapeared into the building.

He sat there for another hour, just listening to the music that was sounding out from every window and door of the school below him.

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off, but he didn't move a muscle.

"Wow Baby-Pop, you clean up nice," came a familiar teasing voice which he immediately recognized.

He transformed into his ghost half without even muttering a word, and turned around, ready to blast her away just for messing with him while he was in his depression, but he stopped himself. She didn't even have her guitar.

"Why don't we go back to the nice suit," Ember teased as she watched Danny in front of her.

' _Holy cow._ '

Danny noticed Ember's appearance and was left speechless.

She was wearing a tight ocean blue dress that complimented her figure perfectly. Her hair was let low, and for the first time in his life, he had seen her not wearing all black.

"You look...wow," he managed to say. For some reason, he couldn't get over how nice she looked.

He transformed back to his normal self.

"There we go. So, what are we doing up here instead of down there?" she asked pointing down at the school.

' _Hold on, we?_ '

"What do you mean _we_?" he asked quickly. Ember answered in a sweet giggle, something he has never heard from her before.

"What? Isn't it obvious?" she asked between giggles. ' _So clueless._ '

She sat down where Danny had just been and patted the concrete as a way of telling him to sit next to her.

He complied, and the two sat in silence, just staring out over the town. It was a peaceful moment, albeit cold, but they both seemed to enjoy it.

"So...what, you're here to go to the dance?" Danny asked cluelessly.

Ember decided now was the time to play a little game.

"Yeah, I'm here for the dance," she answered honestly.

"With someone?"

"Yup. He's really cute too," she responded and then giggled a little.

Danny wasn't smiling though.

"Great, even people that don't go to the school can get a date before me," he said dejectedly.

Then he realized something.

"Who are you going with? I thought you broke up with your boyfriend?" he asked and then punched himself because he just revealed that he knew about the breakup.

Ember noticed this too, but since she already knew, she added it to her teasing.

"Wait a sec, how do you know about that? Are you stalkin' me Baby-Pop?" she teased.

She didn't know why, but she loved seeing him squirm like this.

"N..no. No! It's not like that! I just..." he tried to explain before being cut off by Ember.

"Relax Dipstick, I'm just teasing you."

He visibly calmed down and after a minute began questioning her again.

After an awkward cough, "So, like I said, who are you going with? And aren't you like, really late?" he asked checking his watch.

' _The most clueless person I've ever met._ '

"Well he's really cute, and he's got good taste in color, and I just love his eye color," she listed, obviously referencing his suit and eye colors, and how they pretty much matched her dress and hair.

"Does he go to Casper High?" Danny asked, still not picking up on the hint.

"Yup. He's not too popular, but he's really sweet and really knows how to stand up for himself." She was referencing the events she saw transpire just a day ago, which really sparked this whole ordeal.

"Hmm..." Danny literally had his hand on his chin.

' _Why do I like him again?_ ' she asked herself jokingly. She knew his cluelessness was definitely one reason.

Discretely, Ember managed to snap a picture of Danny without him noticing.

"How bout this," Ember said opening her phone, "I'll text you a picture of him."

She began giggling as she opened the message app while a look of dumbfoundeness was on Danny face.

"Wait, how? Do you have my number?" he asked, knowing that in reality, she did.

But his answer came in the form of a notification, and he opened his phone up to check his message.

He definitely didn't expect to find the person in the picture.

"You're here...for me?" he asked perplexed. "But..."

"But were "enemies" right?" Ember asked in a mocking tone. "Let's just say, I finally saw the real side to you, and I think that real side is a really sweet guy," she explained smiling warmly, "with crappy jokes," she added.

He just couldn't wrap his mind around this.

"What do you mean, you saw the real me?"

' _Here we go..._ '

"Soo, on Wednesday, I came to Amity to shrivel up in a ball and cry in an alleyway, and out of all the people on this Earth, some otherworldly force sent you to that very same alley. And you helped me and really cared about my dumb problems. And at first, I didn't really know it was you, but I figured it out because of your handwriting, which is freakin beautiful may I add," she explained, pausing for breath.

"How long have you known?" Danny asked.

"Only since yesterday morning." she answered. "So I found out, then went to find you at school, and ended up seeing what happened to you at lunch, and well...it kinda hit close to home for me and made me realize that, while we have fought, you're just a regular guy with teenage problems."

"And you need a little fun in your life, and I wanna supply it," she said with a smirk which made Danny's spine tingle.

"So you're not mad?" he asked incredulously.

"Are you kidding? You actually showed compassion to me even though we were enemies. Only a truly good guy would do that," Ember explained as they continued to look out over the town.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes after that, just taking in the night air.

"Hey Ember? I have a question...but you don't have to answer if you don't want to," he said. He was kinda worried how she would respond to this.

"Shoot Baby-Pop."

"So you said my situation hit close to home, uhhh did you mean what I think you meant?" he asked slowly.

Ember turned to look at him, and noticed how nervous he was looking.

"Yeah...how'd you figure that out though?"

"Your song, _Remember_ , it's right in the lyrics, you just have to really listen to it to understand it," Danny explained.

"Wow, usually people don't see the meaning in lyrics anymore," she responded. "Hey wait, so that means you listened to my song a lot when we were enemies!"

Danny's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burning red in the cold night air.

"Uhhh...yeah about that..."

' _Might as well tell her dude,_ ' his conscience chimed in.

"I kinda have had a crush on you for awhile truthfully, I just figured I should keep that to myself because well...you know."

"Awww, thanks Dipstick."

"Ya know, I kinda know where you're coming from. As much as I thought I hated the feeling, whenever we fought I just felt this electric like feeling inside me...almost as if you compliment me or something," she explained, now also blushing.

The two shared a moment staring into the others eyes, his icy blue, and her's an emerald green.

Both teenagers quickly looked away, feeling a little awkward still.

"So anyway..." Danny began while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "If you don't mind, could you tell me what happened the day you..." he didn't want to finish his sentence.

But Ember knew where he was going.

"Died? Yeah...It's probably good to talk about this stuff with someone anyway."

"Here goes nothing..."

 ** _Cliffhanger! Sorry about that lol, looks like you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Obviously I've taken some inspiration from other stories I've read and loved on here, and I'm happy to put my own spin on these. Anyway, if you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you think! 'Till next time!_**


	5. Perfect Night

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, it's all owned by Nickelodeon!_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

The alarm rang out as loudly as possible as soon as it hit 7:00.

"God...isn't it too early for this?" groaned the teenage girl as she slunk out of bed.

She slowly got dressed and ready for school, taking her time every step of the way. The last place she ever wanted to be was in school.

She was a wallflower, and not many people ever took notice to her. She kinda liked it that way though. She didn't have to worry about what everyone else thought about her.

Anyway, she quickly ran out of the house, not even bothering to yell goodbye up the stairs to her parents, frankly because she doubted that they were actually there. They would go out some nights and not turn up till the weekend sometimes.

It never really bothered the girl though, she came to see it as normal after awhile, and learned how to take care of herself.

By the time she made her way to school, the halls were staring to fill with students, all buzzing around conversing before the first bell of the day.

Keeping her head down, she made her way to her locker as usual, ignoring the loud people on either side of her.

Luckily for her, her locker was surrounded by people who never used theirs for whatever reason, so she used this as her alone time.

"Hiya!" came a voice from behind her locker which she immediately recognized. It was her friend Nick. He was one of the few people that seemed to give any of a damn about her, and was even apart of her band that she was in.

"Oh hey Nick," she greeted sleepily.

"No sleep again?" Nick asked smiling, "Ya know, this whole band thing should probably come after a good nights sleep right?"

She looked at him like he had two heads.

"Are you crazy? Once we make it big, that's our ticket out of this dingy town," she responded dreamily. If she could make it as a rockstar, she would gladly do so. She couldn't stand living in Amity much longer.

"Whatever you say."

"Listen, I gotta get to my class so I can persuade my teach' not to totally fail me, so I'll see ya around. Bye Amberlyn," Nick said as he departed down the hallway, leaving her all alone again.

She stood at her locker for a little bit, just enjoying being by herself for a bit before heading to her first period class.

Suddenly, she heard a bunch of girls all talking at once down the hall, and she recognized why instantly.

Walking down the hall was the most popular guy in school. He was the quarterback of the school's football team, and practically had girls falling at his feet. The typical peaked in high school type, but she didn't mind.

She had had a crush on him for the longest time, which she obviously never told a single person. She knew people would just laugh if they ever found out.

He reached her end of the hallway, and actually flashed a smile towards her.

' _Oh my God, did he just smile at me?_ '

Then, he made his way towards her locker, which she didn't notice because she was in day dream land for the moment.

"Hey Amber," the boy said again, waving his hand in front of her face.

Amberlyn shook herself awake.

"Oh, uhhh hey Brad," she said nervously.

This was the first time she had ever talked to him face to face.

"You doin' anything tonight?" he asked.

She racked her brain but couldn't think.

"No..not really, why?"

"Wanna go catch a movie tonight? Just me and you?" he asked, flashing his pearly smile once again.

She could feel herself going weak.

"Yeah totally," she managed to say.

"Cool, I'll meet you there around six and then we can go see what's playing," he replied as he walked off to go join his friends again.

She saw them all high fiving an it made her giggle a little bit.

' _The hottest guy in school just asked me out, what the hell is happening?_ ' she thought to herself.

She couldn't believe what had happened. Probably for the first time in her life, she felt really happy.

 _'Maybe the old McClain luck is finally turning around._ '

The final bell rang for the day, and students all began pouring out of Casper High, eager to start their weekends and get away from the boring reality that is school.

Amberlyn was no different.

Taking in the afternoon air, she was about to begin her walk home, when a hand grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hey! Amberlyn, what's going on?" came the familiar voice, "You're going out with that _tool_ Brad tonight?"

Amberlyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes Nick, I am," she replied, "And for your information, he asked me out."

She was about to walk away but Nick pulled her back.

"Listen, you heard what he does with girls right?" he asked firmly.

"Who cares, I'm sure he's a nice guy, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready," she said pushing his arm off of her and storming off, leaving Nick standing in the cold.

It was about quarter to seven when Amberlyn left her house and made her way to the movie theater.

It was only a few blocks away, which she was glad for because it was cold as could be.

She dressed nicely for the date, which was kinda rare for her. She even wore her chestnut hair down, letting it fall on her shoulders and down her back.

' _Finally, I'm here,_ ' she said as she looked up to see what was playing.

Multiple stupid rom coms, a couple thriller slash action movies, and some random blockbusters, nothing too exciting.

' _Oh well, it's not like the movie matters,_ ' she thought in anticipation of what was to come.

She took a seat at one of the picnic tables that were set up out front of the building, and started checking herself in her pocket mirror, and making sure her makeup was all perfect.

' _Gee, I wonder what time it is?_ ' she thought as she sat there. It was getting colder every minute, and there was still no sign of Brad.

 _'He's probably just running late,_ ' she thought hopefully.

She kept waiting, and hoping. She saw various couples streaming in and out of the theater and could feel herself longing to be in their shoes.

They all were spending their Friday nights with the person they love.

' _What am I thinking? Brad's gonna come. I just gotta wait._ '

More time passed, and she could feel herself losing hope. It was now pitch black dark out, and absolutely freezing.

She was shivering uncontrollably.

Some random guy happened to notice and came over to offer her a jacket but she refused.

She did however, ask him the time.

"It's half past eight," the man responded.

Amberlyn felt her heart break. She got up without acknowledging the man ever again, and began walking home.

' _How could I have been so goddamn stupid?!_ ' she screamed internally. ' _Guys like him NEVER like girls like me._ '

She reached her house and opened then slammed the door. The lack of response told her that her parents still weren't even home. She stormed up to her room, and slammed then locked the door behind her.

"I'm such an idiot! I mean, he didn't even **_remember_** my name! He called me Amber!" she yelled as she punched her pillow as hard as she could.

"I hate my life!" she screamed as she fell onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

She would end up falling asleep, crying softly into her pillow until she couldn't stand it anymore and sleep finally overtook her.

Except she wouldn't wake up in the morning. She never got to see the sun rise the next day, and she didn't get to go give Brad a piece of her mind, or tell Nick how right he was all along.

See, when she came home, she didn't notice that the heat was cranked all the way up, or the note that recommended turning it down.

It got too hot, and caught one of the curtains, igniting it into a fiery blaze which claimed both the house, and her life.

"And then I woke up in the Ghost Zone, with nothing by my guitar."

Danny didn't speak for a minute. He couldn't believe what he had been hearing, and how horrible that guy could treat her. All thoughts of their past against each other faded away from his mind, and were replaced by sympathy, and some other feeling.

"I'm so sorry..." was all he could manage to say. He couldn't even form a proper sentence.

Ember didn't look as crestfallen as she should though.

"Hey, it's alright Baby-Pop, besides, I've had more fun ever since," she said surprisingly jovially, "Plus, because of that, I got to meet you and I think you're pretty great."

She felt her cheeks burning red, but she didn't care if Danny saw or not.

He did, which made him blush even more than her statement had.

He noticed her shivering a little bit, and instantly pulled off his sports coat from his suit, and placed it around her shoulders, shielding her from the cold November air. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek for his act of kindness, and Danny blushed harder than ever.

"We sure have come a long way from the first time we met, huh?" Danny joked as they both paused to reminisce.

" _Do you take requests? How 'bout Beat It,_ " Ember said in a mocking tone.

Both teens burst into laughter.

"Don't act like you didn't like that one," Danny said in between laughing.

"Sorry I didn't stop to laugh, I was kinda busy kicking your butt," she replied, laughing even harder.

"You got lucky! Plus you had to resort to making me fall in love with my friend so I wouldn't stop you," Danny retorted, remembering that experience. He didn't really care though now, since he wasn't really even thinking about Sam anymore.

"Yeah...sorry about that in retrospect," Ember said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'll be honest, I thought about using it for me but I kinda felt like that'd be horrible and weird," Ember added.

As much as that was weird, it also kinda was cute...in a messed up weird, kind of way.

"You had that big of a crush on me?" Danny asked smiling, "You should have just told me, we could have been friends for a while now."

"Yeah, but you were too busy with your goody two shoes schtick."

"True...well looks like it might all end up working out anyway," he said smirking.

Ember returned the smile and they sat for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

"Say, you look really nice in blue, by the way," Ember complimented.

"Thank you, but I think you have me beat a little bit," he replied, referring to her glowing blue hair, and her radiant dress.

They both blushed once again.

By now, teenagers were beginning to walk out from the school and began to return home, signaling the end of the dance. The two ghostly teenagers backed away from the edge of the roof now, that way no one would notice the two of them.

Moving towards the center, Danny pulled out his phone. Putting on some music, and took Ember's hand in his own.

"May I have this dance?" he asked courteously.

"Of course."

The two began slow dancing on the roof to some slow pop song that had been blowing up recently. Ironically, this was both teen's first experience in dancing, but neither showed it. They moved gracefully and complimented each other very well.

She felt like a real life Disney princess right now, and wouldn't care if this moment never ended. It was perfection in her eyes.

The song slowly came to a close, and the two ended in a tight embrace, both rocking back and forth a little bit.

Pulling back a little bit, both stared into the other's eyes, his blue, and hers green.

They both leaned in, and met in the middle.

Their lips locked and engaged in a dance of their own. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, and they stayed like this until they literally couldn't breathe any more.

Parting for breath, Ember spoke up first.

"Boy did I get lucky, you're a really great kisser Baby-Pop, you know that?"

Danny chuckled slightly.

"Funny, that was my first time," he said warmly.

"Same here," Ember said, returning the warm smile and leaning in once again.

Their lips met, and time stopped as a light snow began to fall, capping off their perfect night.

 ** _So ends the story of Danny and Ember. I'm really happy with how this story turned out, and I hope you_**

 ** _guys enjoyed as well! I'm so sorry it took me so long to publish the final chapter, I haven't had motivation to write in awhile. I may think of some new ideas pretty soon though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you did, leave a review and tell me what you thought! 'Till next time!_**


End file.
